car_wash_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Jungle City/Transcript
Part 1: Main Titles/Car Crash (Shows 20th Century Fox Logo With Different Fanfare) (Shows Car Wash Productions, We See At The Beggining Is The Car Enters To A Car Gets Washed By Two Pink Cylinders And Water Sprinkles Appears And Zooms Out The Logo Box And Shows The Text Saying: “CAR WASH PRODUCTIONS”) (Shows Jerry Bruckheimer Films With Mr. Polaris On It) International Logos Italy And Belgium: (Shows Paramount Pictures Logo), First Logo (Shows Car Wash Productions Logo) (Shows Jerry Bruckheimer Films Logo With Mr. Polaris) (Fades To The Dead End End) Text: Twentieth Century Fox Animation Presents Text: A Car Wash Productions Production Text: A John Lasseter Film (Pancada’s Car Driving Passing) Terkel: Is There A Garbage Truck? Jason: Oh, I’m Driving In My Freaking Truck Lightning Mcqueen: Did Someone Say, Freaking Truck (Terkel Staring The Screen With A Neutral Face For 5 Seconds) Jason: Hello Terkel! Terkel: What? (Truck Crashing Into The Truck, Glass Shatter, Tyres Screeching) Terkel: We Need To Jump Out! Jason: Yeah! Get Out Of The Fucking Truck! (Terkel And Jason Both Jump And Landed In The Truck) Terkel: Look! (Zooms Into The City) Jason: Look! We Need To Explore Pancada: Wait Guys (Drags Terkel And Jason In) Pancada: Save Yourself At Jungle City (Throws Terkel And Jason Out) (Pancada Jumps To The Waterfall) (Pancada Screaming) (Splashes Into The Water) (Pancada Bobbing Up) (Pancada Laying Up In Water) Text: Jungle City (Pans Right Into Jungle City Slowly Once The Rest Of The Cast Was Finished) Text: Dan Green Text: Adrian Endmonson Text: Wayne Grayson Text: James Arnold Taylor Text: Christoper Lloyd Text: Anilka Noni Rose Text: Bruno Campos Text: With Ben Bishop Text: And Tony Jay Pancada: Uhhhhh, Yawn, What Is That Part 2: Jungle City Pancada: Yes, I Founded By Myself In Jungle City, But What Is That Leaves Doing To The Wood, Did It Just Got Lost Or Something, Terkel: I Found You Jason: Mean Either Pancada: Well, Buddy Jason: Hey Pal Pancada: The City Is Across The Street Terkel: OK, Here We Go (Terkel Follows Jason And Pancada) (Shows Jungle York) Mr Clipboard: Does Not Mean That Terkel: Attached Together Pancada Pancada: Wait, What (Terkel And Pancada Moaning/And Pulled Themselves Out) Terkel: Oh Wait, We Forgot About Pancada: Jason Jason: Let’s Go To A Hotel, Guy’s Come On (Terkel And Jason Walking) Dex Dogtective: Uh, Anyone Here (Power Goes Into Him) Dex Dogtective In He Man’s Voice: I Have Power (Terkel Wobbling) Pancada: It’s OK Guys, We Could Go In Part 3: Hitler Comes Down (Fades To The Moon) Hitler: Ah, I Wish I Can Come Down To Earth, But It Dosen’t Make Sense, Guguguguuggugugugugugugu, Wait (Box Lands On Him) (Box Wiggles And Tosses Down To Earth) (Box Falling) Hitler: Noooooooooooooooo (Hitler Breaks And Responds Off Screen While Pancada Is Looking) Pancada: Hi Hitler, Noice To See You Hitler: Ahhh, Terkel, Ahhh, Defeat Him Terkel: No, He Is Just A Real Panda Pancada: Thanks! Hitler: You’re Welecome, Part 4: The Lazy House Pancada: Terkel, Jason, And Hitler, You Will Be In My Group! Terkel: Noice! Pancada: Thanks! Jason: That’s Good Hitler: Woah! That Is Mind Blown Creation! I’m So Noice! (Cuts To The Hotel Room Inside) Dex Dogtective: Uh? Pancada? Pancada: Yes? Dex Dogtective: You Need Two Of Them To Go To School Tommorow. Pancada: Alright! (The Group Had Dinner At 7PM) Pancada: Mr Polaris? Mr Polaris: What Is It? Pancada: Come And Have Dinner! Mr Polaris: Okay! Lightning Mcqueen: Kerchoo! Oh Well Mr Polaris: Lightning McQueen Drove Pass Them, Text: The Next Morning Part 5: School Scene/Liqour Store (Shows Terkel Trying To Eat Cereal With A Spoon) Mr. Polaris: Haven’t You Seen My Red Cape That I Wear At the bear bar Box? Terkel: What? Pancada: Oh Sorry Mr. Polaris I’ve Guess I’ve Must Been Drifted Off For A Second Jason: Duh? Where’s Lightbulb Lightbulb: Uh? Do You Realized That I’m In Jungle City? Pancada: Yes, Lightbulb (Cuts To The 4th Floor Of The Classroom Inside) Arnie: Terkel Was Pissed Out That Watering Can Got Eaten With A Mouthul, To Try And Help Chocolate Bar (Terkel Pulls Out His Diary) Microphone: Uh? Excuse Me? Justin: Yes, Microphone Microphone: What Does Recess Start? Justin: Eleven O’clock (Cuts To The Lunch Area) Yin: What The Hell Is That! Yang: Hey, Where Twins: And We Drank Our Potion, Yang Came Out! Terkel: So? Dex Dogtective Was Back To Work Jason: I Think Tiana: Uh? I Came Out From The Pond Prince Naveen: Just, We Could Sit In Our Bench? Terkel: Yes, You May Jason: Noice (Cuts To Microphone Sitting On The Log) Cheesy: Dear Mic‘s Diary, today I lost the triathlon. Hope no one holds it against me. Cheesy: Dear Mic’s Diary, I don’t always do well in changes, but they have to understand and I sometimes pull through Cheesy: Dear Mic‘s Diary, I may be loud, but I still go under the radar Cheesy: Dear Mic’s Diary... Dear Mic‘s Diary... Dear Mic’s Diary... Annoying! Harmful. Random. Useless. Insingnificant. Loser. Microphone: STOP! What do you want? Cheesy: All i want... (Cheesy Jumps Into The Second Log) Cheesy: is to help! *extremely loud scream* For 2 Seconds Van Drives Away And Cuts To The SUPERMARKET Bow The Ghost: Oh, Look At Lightbulb Dying From Lava While I Scared Her, Pancada: Can I Buy The Picture, Yes, I‘ll Come To Your House Because I Want To Watch Postman Nickel On TubeTV Bow The Ghost: Ok, At 4 o’clock While I Pick The Kids Up, OK Pancada: Ok, For A While Part 6: At Bow’s Home Bow The Ghost: Are You Ready To Watch TV Pancada: Sure Dough The Ghost: Could I Take Terkel For A Ride At The Train, Bow! After The Show Bow The Ghost: Sure Text: At The Train Terkel: I Am Stil Riding In The Train Dough The Ghost: Let’s Jump Into The Swamp Terkel: NaNaNa Dough: Three Terkel: I Don’t Wanna Dough: Two Terkel: Nahahahah Dough: One (Terkel And Dough Screaming Falling To The Lake) (Swamp Splash) Dough The Ghost: Terkel, Waterfall Terkel: Ah, Ahhhhhh Dough The Ghost: Love You Terkel (Both Falling To The Swamp Waterfall) Dough The Ghost: I’m Back Again, Oh (Shows Terkel Sleeping) Dough The Ghost: Maybe I Should Take Him Home (Dough The Ghost Walks In The Woods) (Fades To Black) (Fade’s To Terkel Waking Up) Terkel: Oh, I Am Waking Up, Time For Camping Part 7: Packing Up Pancada: That’s Right, Camping Terkel: Awesome Hitler: Guy’s I’m Here Lightning Mcqueen: Kerchoo! Hitler: There Is A Garbage Truck, Get In The Freaking Truck! Terkel: Come On, (All Hop In The Truck) *5 Minutes Later* Hitler: All Set. When We See Were-Objects Comeing There, The Beartraps Will Be There Cheesy: Microphone! Microphone: What Is It? Cheesy: The Moon Of Wereobjects, Microphone: Let’s Drink Our Potions (Cheesy And Microphone Drink Potions Together) Microphone: Uh... (Grows Tiger Ears) Cheesy: Wat The! (Hands Start Craking) (Cheesy Starts Growing) *pop, crackle, pop, creak* *pop, crack, crickle* Cheesy: *gulp* Uh... Guys?!! *crack crick* *crick, pop, crakling* (Cuts To Terkel Fishing In The Lake) Terkel: Duh, Is There A Fish? (Terkel Grabs A Fish With A Fishing Rod) Terkel: Yes! My First Fish (Bear Trap Sound Was Heard) Cheesy: HEELPP!! OW! Terkel: What (Terkel Grabs A Torch, Turns It On) (Cuts To Terkel Walking In A Forest) Cheesy: ... Terkel: See? It’s me! Terkel! Cheesy: Rrrr... *begins crying* Terkel: C-Chees! It’s okay! Cheesy: *crouched down* Jason: Wat Is That Noise? Cheesy: *looks at jason* Terkel: Uh.... Cheesy: Oh.. It’s Me Terkel: Jason! What Are You Doing? Microtiger;: It’s 9 o’clock (Terkel Yawns) Pancada: Can We Go To Sleep Terkel: Sure! Dex Dogtective: Is Cheesy And Microphone Are Were-objects Htiler: Oh, Yes! Dex Dogtective: Think Mr Clipboard Is A Bitch Hitler: Aw Yes! Clipboard Deserved To Get Crushed By The 20th century fox Structure! Dex Dogtective: I Think It’s 10, We Need To Go To Sleep (Microtiger, Microwolf, Microphone, Jason, Terkel, Cheesy, And Dex Yawning) (All Go Inside The Van, Safe And Snug) Cheesy: Goodnight Dex! Dex Dogtective: Goodnight Cheesy! Jason: Goodnight My Best Friend, Terkel: Goodnight Two, Jason (Light Turns Off) (TEXT: The Next Morning) Pancada: Morning, Marcel Marcel Toing: Morning Pancada Chessy: Morning Dex Dex: Morning Terkel Terkel: Morning To All The Characters! Pancada: Oh Yeah. let’s Get Something To Eat! All: Yay! Part 8: The Restaurant Resturant Man: How Can I Help You, Pancada: I Like 6 Waffles, Chicken McNugget Box, French Fries, And Coke? Resturant Man: Okay, Coming Right Up! Terkel: What Was This Entirely Pancada: Uh, Just Some Strange Things Marcel Toing: Hitler, I Think It’s The Toilet Flushing, Roddy Flushing Himself In The Toilet Pancada: Who’s Roddy Marcel Toing: A Mouse Who Wears A Black Dress And A Black Tuxedo Pancada: Oh, You’re Right! Resturant Man: Dinner Is Served! All: Yay! (Cuts To Pancada’s House) Part 9: The Break (More Coming Soon)